


Revealed

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Attraction, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth will always find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/profile)[clair_de_lune](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/) and the prompt of UST. Also for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), this is "Family."

x-x-x-x-x

When Lincoln comes home after work, he smells like the dockyards—diesel, water, brine and sweat. Michael wrinkles his nose and keeps doing his calculus homework.

But after showering, Lincoln's clean scent fills the kitchen, clings like the random beads of water on his skin. Michael breathes in sharply, trapped in his chair as his body betrays him.

There's something wrong with the world when it's his own brother who affects him this way, who has him rock hard and shaking with need.

"Hey, Michael," Lincoln says, and Michael jumps.

"Yeah?"

Just how much of the truth can Lincoln see?

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
